1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to armor in general and, more specifically, to armor plates, such as can be used in body armor, that have increased efficiency in the attenuation of applied energy produced by an impacting projectile.
2. The Relevant Technology
Current body armor systems typically comprise soft armor that is formed from layers of woven high strength fibers such as aramide (Kevlar®) fibers. This soft armor can reliably stop bullets and small fragments having a velocity up to 500-600 m/s. To provide protection against faster projectiles, soft armor is augmented with hard armor inserts, or Supplementary Armor Plate Inserts (SAPI). SAPIs are typically made of titanium alloys or a ceramic and considerably increase the weight of body armor, thereby decreasing the mobility and stamina of the wearer. Armor plating can also be used for reinforcing other structures such as vehicles, buildings or the like. In each case, the armor plating is typically designed so as to prevent a projectile from passing therethrough.
What is needed in the art are armor plates that have an increased efficiency in the attenuation of applied energy produced by an impacting projectile. When used as a SAPI, such armor plates would provide increased safety to the wearer of the body armor and/or would permit the use of lighter weight SAPIs so as to thereby increase the mobility and stamina of the wearer while providing the same level of protection.